Buddy's Day Out
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Samuel has an emergency to deal with in his former hometown, but Rosalyn is too busy. Who else is there to trust to take care of the town while they're gone? Why, MyTown's loyal bellhop, Buddy, of course! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _MySims_. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **I absolutely love Buddy. Best, MySims character, _ever._**

* * *

 _DING!_

 _...DING DING!_

 _...DING DING DING DING!_

"Okay, hold on! I'm coming!" Buddy tripped over himself getting into the elevator.

On the other side on the lower floor, a young male sim looked rather nervous, shuffling his hands.

"Hiya, Sam." The hotel's bellhop noted the worried look in his eyes. "Something wrong, pal?"

"Buddy, I'm so glad to see you! There's an emergency in my old hometown that requires my talents. I've asked Rosalyn to take my place while I'm gone for the day, but she's going to be busy dealing paperwork the whole time. You're the only other sim I can trust to do this. Will you help me?"

"Huh...gee, pal, I'd love to, but I don't know how. I mean, you're the only one in MyTown who knows how to use those essence powers."

"Don't worry: Marlon gave me a book of spells as a reward for fixing his castle the other day. There's a spell in it that will temporarily transfer some of my powers to you."

"Will it work?"

Samuel pulled out the spell book from his backpack, and started flipping through the pages. When he found the right one, he read it out loud: "...Hocus Pocus, Alacazam. Abracadabra, ZIM ZOOM BAM!" Samuel recited dramatically, finishing by pointing at Buddy.

"...Nothing happened." Suddenly, blue, green, and orange sparkles surrounded him, before he was briefly enveloped in a white flashing light.

Satisfied, Samuel smiled and folded his arms.

"Wow." Buddy looked down at his hands. "Does this mean I have powers now?"

"Try them out."

After some focusing (and a brief re-decorating montage), the hotel was made to look just like a spaceship!

"Woah," Buddy looked around, amazed. "I did it!"

"Now, if you run out of essences, all you have to do is collect some more. The actions that come with them afterwards are pretty straightforward: you can find them at the bottom of the screen."

"Er, what screen?"

"Never mind. I have to go. I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Thanks for taking this on in such short notice."

"Sure thing, pal! Good luck!"

 _Essence builder for a day...I can take that on. How hard could it be?_ Buddy thought. Well, sure as heck he was about to find out!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Samuel was originally Sam, a "genderless" sim because he was based off of the player, which could be either male or female. I've changed it so that he's male. You'll see why later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buddy decided to take a look around to see if anyone needed help. Then he saw was Poppy, walking around her flower shop, looking worried.

"Hiya, Poppy. Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, hi, Buddy. I just can't find my watering can _anywhere!_ How will my poor cute flowers get their water now?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you look. Whenever I lose something, it helps me to re-trace my steps. Where did you last remember having your watering can?"

"Hm...well, the apple trees looked awfully thirsty yesterday, so I watered them."

"Okay, then. Let's go check by the trees."

* * *

"There it is!" Buddy pointed. "Right by the river." Walking over to go and get it, he found himself tripping once again. When he opened his eyes again, he couldn't see a thing! "Hey...why's everything so dark? And wet?"

"Oh no, Buddy! You've got the watering can stuck on your head!"

"I do?" Grunting, he struggled to pull the watering can off, but ended up falling backwards on his rear. "Don't worry! Sometimes when machines get stuck at the hotel, I just use some grease to get the parts moving again! I'll be right back!" Buddy began to stumble off.

"...Um, Buddy? You know the hotel is the _other_ way, right?"

* * *

"Yuck! What's that smell? It's like something died in here," Buddy said to no one in particular. "I'll have to figure that out later. Now, where did I leave that grease?" Feeling his way around, he ended up falling into something and breaking it. "Whoops!"

*Dead Wood: 2*

"Dead wood? How did _that_ get in my inventory? Oh, I hope those Spooky Sims aren't playing another _prank_ on me! I hate when they do that. Now, I'm sure I left it somewhere." Stepping on something else, he felt a spiking feeling up his leg. "YIKES! What was that?"

Somewhere else in the room, he could hear an eerie giggling.

"...Hello?" Everything was quiet for a moment...perhaps a little too quiet.

"...BOO!"

"AH!"

Stumbling backwards, Buddy felt himself crash into a numerous amount of things, accidentally breaking them and collecting their essences. It's like his clumsiness was out of _control!_ He couldn't see anything, but he could almost swear the walls were coming down around him!

When he finally regained his footing, he stood there shivering, terrified of not knowing what was going on.

"MY HOUSE!" a deep female voice cried out.

"...Violet?"

"Oh, wow, Poppy. You weren't kidding when you said that thing was on tight," a man's voice was nearby. "Not to worry, kids. Nothing a little melted butter can't fix."

Buddy shuddered at the feeling of warm, wet butter on his uniform. With a few firm tugs, the watering can popped off his head. "Woah..." Buddy held his head, feeling a bit dizzy. "Thanks, Patrick."

"Any time, sport." Buddy looked around embarrassed. This wasn't his hotel, it was _Violet's house!_

 _That explains all the Spooky essences then..._ he thought

Laughing nervously, Buddy found himself staring into Violet's dark, angry eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, BUDDY?!" Violet stomped over to the house (or, at least, what was left of it) and frowned deeper. "No, seriously, HOW?! Everyone knows you're a big klutz, but I didn't think that was even _possible!"_ She picked up the remains of a broken wigi board. "Great. It looks like Cassandra got out of the Netherworld. By nightfall, she'll be running around amok, and with no one to keep her under control, she'll causing trouble, no doubt. Ugh...where is Samuel?"

"Samuel's...not here, he...took a little trip," Buddy said meekly.

" _WHAT?!_ AND HE LEFT _NO ONE_ TO TAKE OVER?!"

"That's not true...they trusted me to take over."

"...ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?! THIS _BETTER_ BE A JOKE!"

"No, but, it's okay! Sam gave me some of his powers for the day, so I can fix your house! I'll fix it right now, no problem-o, heh, heh."

"Oh..." Patrick folded his arms, "...this should be good."

* * *

 _*Building Montage!*_

 _First, Buddy begins with the base. It's really heavy, so it takes quite a bit of effort to move it over to the middle._

 _Next is the roof. Buddy has a lot of trouble balancing it so he just settles for putting it on the edge of the base._

 _Many of the windows are cracked, and their frames are bent, so they don't go on quite right when he puts them onto the base._

 _Buddy almost had the door back in its rightful place, but he tripped, accidentally turning it upside down. He tries to move it, but it won't budge._

 _Sheepishly, he finishes with the chimney, which, for whatever reason, won't move onto the base, so he sets it right next to it, and places what's left of the Spooky sign on the side._

* * *

"Heh, heh, see? There...good as new..." Buddy tapped his fingers together nervously. Interior decorating was no problem. Actually _building_ buildings on the other hand...not so much.

The shabby house let out a loud _CREAK_...

"I dunno, Buddy. That looks awfully unstable," Poppy commented as the house swayed in the light breeze.

CRASH! Violet's house collapsed in on itself, the rubble looking even worse than it did before.

Swallowing, Buddy barely had the strength to glance up into Violet's deep glare.

Before she could say anything, a voice interrupted them: "HELP!" A chef with a red bowtie and a big mustache was running around in panic. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"Chef Gino?" Buddy asked, raising his eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"It's my _restaurant!_ We're having an emergency!"

"Samuel's _gone,_ " Violet scowled, "and his _substitute_ isn't doing so great," she added, glaring at Buddy.

"I DON'T CARE _WHO_ COMES TO HELP ME!" Chef Gino's face was bright red with exasperation. "I just need assistance _right now!"_

"Yeah, sure thing, I'll be right there, Chef."

"Hey, wait!" Buddy tripped as Violet's voice distracted him. "What about my _house?!_ We can't just leave it like that; _somebody's_ gotta fix it!"

"Uh, don't worry, I'll come back to you." Buddy got up and ran off, not daring to look back. He could feel relief flood him: nothing was worse than an angry spooky sim, and now he had an excuse to avoid one's wrath!

"Don't worry, Sis." Poppy embraced her. "You can have a sleepover with me in my flower shop until your house gets fixed!"

Violet shuddered, already feeling the cuteness overwhelm her with disgust. "...Grrrreaaaaat."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I can't believe I haven't updated in nearly a _year!_ Wow, time sure flies when you're busy, huh? **

**Thanks for your patience, everyone. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"...Bunnies?" Buddy raised his eyebrows, confused at the scene in front of him. There were bunnies everywhere! On the countertops, on the tables, in the corners, and a few being chased out by DJ Candy with a broom.

"Yes, _bunnies!_ THEY'RE RUINING MY BUSINESS!" Gino cried.

"Aren't those Beebee's bunnies?" Buddy asked.

"Good thinking, Buddy!" DJ Candy said, trying to shake a bunny off that had clung to her broom. "Go and find her!"

"Right." Buddy turned to run out of the restaurant, but the sudden loading screen leaving through the door, making him trip and almost landing on some bunnies! "Whoops! Sorry, bunnies!"

"AH! MY BUNNY PEOPLE!"

"Uh...found her!" Buddy called back through the door.

Beebee swooped up some of the bunnies. "You're not hurt, are you, my subjects?" She held the wriggling creatures close to her chest. "Oh, thank _goodness_ you're all right!"

"Erm, Beebee," Buddy began, getting up and brushing himself off. "Do you think that maybe you could take the bunnies back to your...erm...'castle'?"

"Oh, Buddy of Town Hotel, I simply _couldn't!_ "

"Why not?" Buddy asked.

"My subjects have eaten through my entire garden, and still they starve!"

"Well, I hope you're willing to PAY for the ingredients your little friends have destroyed!" Gino yelled, throwing a half-chewed tomato in her general direction.

"Unfortunately, we have fallen upon hard times...all I have to offer is the last of the carrots my garden has grown."

In her hand was a carrot so small it couldn't even feed a _baby_ bunny! Beebee's offer was met with a hostile glare from Gino.

"I know! How about we plant a new, bigger garden?" Buddy suggested. "It'll take lots of watering and care, but you can grow enough food for your, uh, subjects, and replace all the vegetables that your bunnies ate!"

"Most excellent!" Beebee clapped her hands. "Let's find some seeds and get started right away!"

"You _better_..." Gino waved a spatula at her menacingly, "...or else I'll have a special for RABBIT PIZZA added to the menu!"

Beebee gasped, horrified. "You wouldn't!"

"He doesn't really mean that, Beebee!" Buddy exclaimed, trying to keep her calm. _Or, at least, I sure hope he doesn't..._he thought.

Buddy and Beebee worked together to swoop up some seeds from the recent vegetable carnage, and they ran off in the direction of the forest to go and plant their new garden.

"...Hey! Wait!" Gino called. "You still didn't get rid of the bunnies!"

"No, bunnies!" DJ Candy cried as bunnies decided to pile up on her. "No! No! NO!" she wailed as she was lost in the sea of fluffiness.*

* * *

"There!" Buddy said as he planted the last bell pepper into the ground. "Now, we wait."

"Hi, Buddy! Hi, Beebee!" Poppy skipped up to the two, watering can in hand. "I heard you guys are starting a garden. Can I help?"

"Certainly!" Beebee exclaimed. "The more the merrier."

"Hey, how's Violet doing?" Buddy asked, his voice tinged with guilt.

"She's okay. She's going to sleep in a cute little sleeping bag I usually keep under my bed in case I have a sleepover. She's still pretty mad about the house, though..."

"Well, not to worry, I'll get right on it...after she calms down a little, heheh."

"Hooray! The plants are done!" Beebee cried.

The little grassy area was filled up with thick, healthy vegetables, just ready to be harvested.

Buddy noticed a small pump Poppy was keeping in her other hand. "What's that?"

"It's a fertilizer pump. It'll help the veggies grow and multiply even faster, but-"

"Great! We'll need that!" Buddy grabbed the pump from her.

"Buddy, wait!" Poppy protested.

But it was too late, already Buddy was spraying the gray mist over the garden. It was only a second or two before carrots, tomatoes, heads of lettuce and everything else they've planted began to roll on the ground. Eager to fix the issue, Buddy kept going until he noticed the vines and leaves began to turn brown and shrivel.

"Wait...why...why are they dying?" he asked.

"BECAUSE-" Poppy forcibly grabbed the fertilizer pump from Buddy, her face a mix of shock, horror, and anger, "-if you fertilize the plants too much, they'll get sick and _die!"_

"...Oh. I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Buddy tapped his hands together nervously, the weight of his mistake beginning to sink in. "...but, um...you can fix it, right?"

"I can try," Poppy began to sprinkle water on the plants, "but I-" she sniffled, "I-I don't know how far they're already...gone," she whimpered, wiping tears from her face.

"Perhaps it is best to allow our fair town's plant expert to tend to the crops. Go forth, Buddy of MyTown Hotel," Beebee handed him the basket of half the vegetables that fell. "Deliver the produce to Chef Gino, and save my kingdom!"

"Will do, Beebee!" Buddy saluted her, and ran off in the direction towards the main sector of MyTown, stopping only when he tripped and had to pick up what fell to the ground.

* * *

Buddy was walking in the main square on the way over to Gino's restaurant, but when passing by the museum, he heard a deep cry from the inside:

"CURSES!"

"Huh?"

Angered a dark figure with white-streaked gray hair stormed out of the museum door: Sir Vincent Skullfinder, a famous archeologist and the owner of the museum. "CURSED BE THE ONE who took my skulls!" He must have meant the creepy skull collection he keeps in his desk.

"Erm, Mr. Skullfinder...sir..." Buddy began to sweat when the older man's eyes glared into his own. "...You're sure someone took them?"

"I never lose any skull within my museum," Vincent folded his arms confidently.

Buddy thought for a moment, but then, a chilling realization hit him, when he grabbed his own head in a brief fit of paranoia when a flashback flooded his mind:

 _"GIVE ME YOUR SKULL!"_

"Erm...Mr. Skullfinder," he began, lowering his hand. "I...I think I know where...one of them might be..."

"Is that so? Lead me to it, then. Immediately!"

Buddy looked over in the direction of Gino's pizzeria across the way, and then back at Vincent. "...Now?" he asked.

" _Now_." Buddy could have sworn he briefly saw his eyes turn red.

Well, there was definitely no arguing with someone like Vincent. Dropping the basket, Buddy ran off in the direction he had in mind, Vincent following close behind.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***I have no idea what I'm doing here XD.**


End file.
